Runi
by AtinBralor
Summary: A Valentine's Day ficlet.


**_Runi [Mando'a] ~ poetic term for the soul_**

* * *

The stars glittered outside the tent, dotted across the beautiful tri-coloured aurora threading across the night's sky. The air was warm, comfortable and relatively free of irritating flying insects. All things considered it wasn't a bad place to spend a night. It would have been nicer to have been back on the ship with the little luxuries like a hot shower and some decent skraan, but it could definitely be worse. Nothing was shooting at them and that was always a plus.

Echo lay on his side, facing the dark material of the tent wall, staring at the texture of the fabric and trying to ignore the flicker of the datapad light behind him. He was pretending to sleep but he couldn't drift off.

"Hey Echo, you still awake?"

He shifted to glance over his shoulder at his brother. The chrono on the datapad told him that it was nearly 02:00. No wonder he was knackered.

Fives seemed to have given up on sleep and was stretched out, occupying most of the tent floor. He had his body suit rolled up and was using it as a pillow, blanket draped over his torso but bare feet poking out the bottom. Echo had only shed the top half of his suit and it didn't make for such a comfy pillow. And the ground was bumpy and uncomfortable, making his back ache. _Oh how he had longed for his soft bunk, but no…they were being left out in the field till morning when the TIV had been rescheduled to swing round and collect them. _They'd found nothing of interest so it obviously hadn't been a priority to collect them on time. Fine for those making the decisions, but they weren't the ones sleeping on the floor for another night!

"Hey Echo, d'you know what day it is today?"

"Taungsday, Fives…at 02:00 and we're still awake." He rolled back over to face the wall. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by the soft tapping as his brother rifled through the datapad. Just as he was beginning to snooze again, Fives started over.

"Naw, Echo…c'mon, you're meant to know everything. Today is the day where we're all meant to lavish attention on those gorgeous beings that we love dearly…or at least love enough to get cosy with." He brandished the datapad, poking his brother in the shoulder and waving it in front of his face. "Remember her…she'd keep you warm at night, wouldn't she?!"

Echo opened one eye and squinted at the screen. It was a busty Zeltron that Fives had trailed off with one night on the last mission and left him behind. She was spilling out the front of her undersized dress and giving a 'come hither' wink.

He closed his eyes again and ignored as the screen was flipped on towards another image.

"What about her then?" Fives had a silly big grin plastered on his face as he wandered through memories of past sexual encounters. "She was good…" He paused, staring at the image as the petite twi'lek swirled and danced on the screen. "She would have shared, y'know, had you wanted in…"

Echo made a non-committal grunt and tugged the blanket up higher, burying down to get away from his brother's rambling._ He was oversexed with no sense of when to shut up and go to sleep._ Of course he loved him regardless, but that didn't make him any less frustrating. It was bad enough when he disappeared with some female without him revisiting the experiences in their peaceful time.

Fives propped himself up on one elbow and laid the datapad down to stare at the lump of bedding that was his brother. He placed a hand on the highest point – Echo's shoulder. "Hey…you're not jealous, are you?"

Echo didn't respond until his blanket cave was pulled off and he was forced on to his back. "What?!" He knew he sounded grumpy but he couldn't help it.

Fives shifted closer and placed his palm on his brother's chest, feeling the warmth of his bare skin under his fingers. He stroked over a scar, knowing each and every mark on his brother's body. "Why are you jealous?"

The silent treatment stretched on, although Echo did lift his gaze to meet his eyes, doing nothing to prevent the stroking fingers on his chest.

Fives waited until Echo closed his eyes again to swoop in close and place a kiss on his brother's cheek and whisper in his ear. "Who am I resting with on this special day? See any Twi'leks hiding under the blankets?" He grinned again and nipped gently at his collarbone, tracing the scar with his mouth. "Happy Valentine's day, vod'ika."

* * *

_**A little Valentine's Day ficlet for those moments where you question if there could maybe be a little more to Echo and Fives than what the squad see. ~ Atin**_


End file.
